Verde Esperanza
by greysair
Summary: Ella queria una segunda oportunidad. One-shot


**Verde Esperanza**

-Eh mira, esa es la marginada-

-Quien?-

-Esa chica peli castaña-

-Y como lo sabes?-

-Me lo dijo Natsumi, va en su clase y me dijo que siempre anda sola, no tiene amigos-

May's Pov

-Basta!-Grito. Me desperté. Otra vez volvía a soñar con eso. Me toque la cara, estaba mojada.

Otra vez había llorado en sueños.

Otra vez ese recuerdo que me atormentaba.

-May cariño- Mi madre entró por la puerta-May, estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla- respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

-May me preocupa que tengas tantas pesadillas, llevas, mucho tiempo así-

Noto preocupación en su voz, no le he dicho cuales son mis pesadillas, siempre le digo cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes mama, y venga es tarde quiero volver a dormir-

-Muy bien, si quieres algo llámame, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Sale de mi habitación y me vuelvo a acostar. Cierro los ojos.

Es siempre lo mismo. Sueño con ese recuerdo, me despierto llorando, luego cierro los ojos y vuelvo a dormirme. Me duermo profundamente, es como una medicina; A marga cuando te la metes en la boca, duele al tragarla y luego esperas a que haga el efecto.

Al día siguiente.

-May, May despierta-

Escucho la voz de mi madre y noto que me mueve suavemente. Ya es de día.

-May levántate, hoy empiezas las clases-

Abro los ojos de repente.

-Ya estoy despierta-le comunico.

-Bien son las 10:30 y vas a las 12:00 tienes tiempo para ducharte- Escucho mientras sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta.

Me encojo como una lombriz y me tapo entera con la sábana.

Me había olvidado que hoy empiezo las clases en un colegio distinto.

Al acabar el curso anterior nos mudamos a una nueva ciudad y me cambiaron de colegio. No opuse ninguna resistencia, al contrario, deseaba irme y olvidarme de todo lo que sufrí allí. Allí aprendí que, la soledad, es el peor dolor de este mundo. Aquello era un sitio inmenso. Era como el mar, un mar oscuro, sin luz. Era un lugar tranquilo, pero doloroso. Dolía recordar. Recordar porque estabas allí. Aparte todos esos pensamientos, no quería llorar.

Me destape y me levante. Me dirigí al armario y cogí un pantalón negro corto, una camiseta roja de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas. Ah! Si, también de un cajón cogí mi ahora inseparable pañueleta roja. Me la había regalado mi madre en verano y ahora no me separaba de ella. Cogí toda la ropa y me fui hasta el baño. Tenía suficiente tiempo, pero necesitaría bastante en secarme el pelo, así que, una ducha rápida estaba bien.

Salí del baño una media hora más tarde.

Baje a la cocina a desayunar y me encontré con 2 tostadas untadas con mermelada de fresa y un zumo de naranja, también estaba mi madre sentada en frente mía con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Y Max?- pregunté.

-El tenia la presentación a las 10:30 y hasta las 11:30 no tengo que ir a por el- contestó

-Solo faltan 10 minutos, sería mejor que fueras yendo- le aconsejé.

-Si ya voy-

Se levantó de la su sitio, cogió las llaves de coche y se fue. Terminé de desayunar y subí a mi habitación a buscar una libreta y un boli.

Ya había llegado la hora de conocer el nuevo colegio. Por una parte estaba contenta y por otra asustada, quizás todo volvia a ser igual que en mi antiguo colegio.

Me bajé del coche y observé el lugar. No estaba mal. Me fijé que había mucha gente agrupada en un lateral del colegio, así que me acerque allí. Me enteré de que allí era donde nos dirían en la clase que iríamos y el tutor correspondiente. Me metí un poco entre la gente para escuchar.

-3º B tutor Maylene-

Iban llamando a los alumnos a los que les correspondería esa clase.

-4º A tutor Fantina.

-4º B tutor Volkner,1ª; May Balance.

-Primera- pensé.

No sabía dónde tenía que ir así que seguí recto. El lugar era amplio, era una cafetería. Mas adelante vi a una señora esperando con una bolsa de libros en las manos.

-May Balance?- preguntó.

-Si- respondí, y me entregó la bolsa en la que ponía mi nombre y curso con rotulador rojo. Seguí adelante y me encontré con un chico alto rubio.

-Tú eres May Balance?- preguntó.

-Si soy yo- respondí.

-Soy tu tutor Volkner- me dijo.

Me sorprendí, era muy joven, o al menos eso aparentaba. Empecé a escuchar nombre detrás y me giré.

-Brendan Birch- escuché.

-Dawn Greil-

-Aibara Aizawa-

-Paul Kaulit-

-Ash Ketchum-

-Drew LaRousse-

Me volví a sorprender. Ese chico tenía un color muy inusual de pelo. Verde! Tenía el pelo y ojos verdes. Ese tal Paul tenía el pelo violeta pero ya lo había visto en otras personas. Al quedarme pasmada con ese chico no me di de cuenta de que habían pasado dos personas más, Silver y Lira creo recordar.

-Brianna Doyle-

-Misty Waterflower-

Todos ellos se habían agrupado. ¡Parecía un arcoíris! Solo faltaba el azul oscuro, pero se podría poner a ese tal Ash.

Ya estábamos todos y nuestro tutor nos llevo a nuestra clase. Subimos hasta el último piso (el 2º) y giramos a la izquierda, llegamos a una clase en la que ponía ''Aula 116''.

El tutor nos distribuyo en parejas y me toco de compañero al chico peli verde.

Más tarde.

Acababa de acabar la presentación y salimos de clase. Baje y salí por la puerta principal. Busqué a mi madre y la encontré al final de la calle. Suspiré, por un momento pensé que se había olvidado de mí. Me subí al coche y volvimos a casa.

Meses más tarde.

Ya íbamos por la mitad de curso. Había conocido a toda la clase, éramos todos amigos excepto Brianna y sus ''amigas'', ella me odiaba por que le caía muy bien a su querido Drewi como decía ella. Drew, el chico peliverde y la persona más molesta del mundo, era arrogante, presumido, creído…y muchas otras cosas más. Se mete conmigo, pero no como la gente del otro colegio, sino como un amigo que intenta ayudarte de una manera un poco extraña; Me decía mis defectos y errores en cada cosa que hiciera!. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba al principio, pero ahora siento otra cosa, no sabría definirla pero está empezando a reemplazar el dolor que sentía.

Fin May's Pov.

Quizás ahora podría flotar en ese mar oscuro en el que la habían sumergido y alcanzar esa luz que había aparecido que se iba tornando de un color verde.

Verde esperanza.

FIN

-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-

Espero que os haya gustado.

Bye


End file.
